


take me to the stars

by soft_for_shua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Kissing, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_for_shua/pseuds/soft_for_shua
Summary: lee jihoon was always a stargazer. no one knew why it took him so long to realize that kwon soonyoung was the brightest star he'd ever lay his eyes upon.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first chapter of my soonhoon fic. this contains minghao and jihoon being bffs cause there's is a severe lack of that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! The first chapter of my soonhoon au is here! Hope you enjoy

"wake up, bitch!" 

jihoon was awoken by a slap to a face. an unpleasant greeting, in his opinion, from none other than the very xu minghao.

he grumpily looked up to see the said boy jumping and twirling on his bed like it was a trampoline, picking up the pillows and thrashing around the sheets. what a lovely morning he was having.

in that moment, he had one wish, and that was for minghao would get his feet off his precious blankets.

jihoon groaned. "i forgot that you guys were gonna be here. some stupid "day before christmas party.."

"i don't know with soonyoung and his ideas. anyway.." minghao said yanking off the covers jihoon just put on his face.

"the fuck do you want, minghao?" jihoon looked up and glared at him, glancing at the clock. "it's only 10:30 let me sleep in peace, you egg. besides, why are you even here?" 

"did you just call me an egg?!" 

when jihoon doesn't reply, he huffs. "lost a stupid bet with junhui. also, you made me lose twenty dollars." minghao tells him angrily. "we had a bet on when you would wake up."

jihoon just laughs at him. "very happy to."

"oh shut up. soonyoung send me here to wake you up too. and i couldn't say no because he told me he'd pay me to do it for him."

"oh please, you do know that soonyoung is practically broke. he spends all his money on his tiger onesie collection."

"eh, it was worth getting up to annoy you." minghao shrugs at him.

"hmph." jihoon grunted and rolled back into the covers, covering his face with a pillow. minghao picked it up and hit his face with it, much to his extreme annoyance. he could even feel the dust and feathers on his face.

"are you gonna get up or am i gonna have to call your beloved soonyoung to wake you up instead?" minghao asked, getting up and teasingly smirking at him. he ran a hand down his fancy coat, smoothening the wrinkles it had gotten. 

jihoon just wanted to slap that smirk off his face. 

"you little-"

but before he finished his sentence, minghao had already started his walk down the stairs. he looked quite like a supermodel strutting down with his unneccessarily long coat. he would never tell him that though; no one would want to inflate his already huge fashionista ego.

he was in an extremely fancy getup compared to jihoon, who was still dressed in his tiger pajamas. he thanked god that minghao had not seen them, otherwise, he'd been teased for god knows how long. 

he stretched a bit and pulled himself out of bed.

soonyoung told him once that he would personally provide for his entire home wardrobe, hence why he always looked like a tiger mascot at the dorms. he wouldn't have agreed if it wasn't for his lack of clothes.

after changing into something that wasn't tiger material(believe him, it was a long search), he grumpily stepped down the stairs, and what greeted his eyes when he got down what complete chaos.

soonyoung, seokmin, and seungkwan were sprawled over their precious couch, overflowing bowls of popcorn and half opened bags of chips beside them. they were furiously spamming the buttons of the switch controllers as they competed in an intense game of mario kart.

seokmin screamed as he passed the finish line a second before seungkwan. soonyoung collasped on the floor in defeat, claiming that his controller was "broken" and it wasn't his fault he was going backwards. jihoon bet he didn't even know which buttons did what. 

from what jihoon could see, he looked like he could only hear a part of what soonyoung was actually saying. it was an understandable thing, considering the speed soonyoung was rambling at.

jisoo was watching the game on the couch beside them, calmly sipping some hot chocolate and giving seokmin a congratulatory hug on his win.

beside the trio, hansol and chan were at the table, playing a game on their computers (jihoon's guess would be minecraft.) 

hansol's bright rainbow outfit was a sore sight to his eyes. jihoon couldn't understand how someone could make rainbow look good without looking like a character from my little pony, but hansol somehow did. it was magic.

chan let out a screech, slapping hansol's arm and telling him to hurry up. he kept mentioning some sort of dragon.

next, jihoon took his sights to the kitchen, where jeonghan and minghao were being all classy with some hot tea. 

jeonghan took a sip, rolling his eyes and talking intently. the other boy laughed in response, running a hand through his mullet. they honestly gave off intense next generation gossip girl vibes.

he could see seungcheol, mingyu, and junhui outside, having a snowball fight like little kids. mingyu was visibly stuffing some snowballs in his red coat to throw at the other two later on. he kind of looked like a pregnant hotdog from this view. 

seungcheol hid behind a small bush, a gummy smile on his face as junhui looked for the older, snowballs in this hand as he cunningly planned on a way to catch the older.

jihoon surveyed the room and let out a big sigh. this was gonna be a long day.

soonyoung was the first to notice him, dropping his controller dangerously and standing up to greet him. "hoonie, you're up!" 

"hoonie, what a cute nickname!" minghao exclaimed. "you guys are such a cute couple!"

jihoon opened his mouth to stop him, but it was too late. the damage was done.

"COUPLE?!" seungkwan shrieked at soonyoung, shaking his shoulders back and forth. "why didn't you tell us!"

"betrayal!" seokmin shouted at soonyoung, who was plugging his ears from all the noise.

even jeonghan looked shocked, glancing at minghao, jihoon, and soonyoung back and forth. he didn't know what to believe at this point.

"WE AREN'T A COUPLE!" jihoon shouted before the situation could get even more out of hand. the room fell into a silence. 

glancing at soonyoung, jihoon could see the red spreading across his ears and cheeks. he could felt that it mirrored the heat on his own face.

obviously, minghao wasn't over the deal and the dollars he lost. jihoon wouldn't let him get away with this.

"minghao, you wouldn't like if I told everyone about j-"

"SHUT UP!" minghao yelled at him, flustered, face as red as a tomato, awkwardly avoiding a glance out the window. the others peered at him curiously, watching his gaze move in and out.

seungkwan audibly gasped, coming to a conclusion on who the mysterious boy was. he opens his mouth to explain his brilliant conclusion. "you see, there are only three boys outside, and only one of their names start with a j, hence, this mystery boy is-"

he makes a muffled sound at the end of his sentence, as minghao is quick enough to slap a hand over the other's face

but it's too late, as everyone else had to make the conclusion, and seungkwan yanks minghao's hand off his mouth starts to preach to minghao about "first loves" and such. one of his fingers dramatically wipes his eyes as a fake tear rolls down his cheek.

jihoon breathes out in relief, thankful for the distraction. he only realizes it's a selfish move after he sees minghao.

hansol and chan whisper quietly to themselves, as jisoo and jeonghan pat minghao on the back. when he looks again, jeonghan is pulling minghao into a hug; he can see that the younger boy is nearly tearing up. the scene breaks jihoon's heart, especially knowing that he is the cause of all this pain.

the scene grows even more awkward as the boys from outside step in. the snowballs from mingyu's coat have melted into a sappy, pathetic puddle on the dorm doorstep. 

seungcheol looks around the room, reading the room. awkward and hurtful vibes are what he gets. finally making a decision, he walks over to minghao with a concerned expression on his face, gesturing for the other boys to come with him.

confused, jun follows him. he doesn't understand how the emotions in the room are so different from those of a few minutes ago. however, as he starts to sit down beside them, jeonghan tells him it's simply not the time. the boy walks away with a confused and worried expression on his face, glancing at minghao sadly. he would give everything to be by his friends side, comforting him.

jihoon feels terrible. he would definitely have to apologize to minghao later. that was a secret that minghao told him to keep no matter what, to be kept between only the two of them. it doesn't matter how annoying minghao could act. he ended up using it to divert everyone's attention from him and soonyoung.

he looks over at the boys by the couch again, at minghao staring at the floor in tears. he really is a horrible friend.

~~~~

there's a guilty feeling in his gut. jihoon feels like something is swallowing him up; that "something" obviously being regret. it's lunch time, and he can't look minghao in the eye. 

and it's not like his friend wanted to look at him anyway. judging by the look on his face, he could tell minghao was still really hurt by what he did, which was very, very understandable.

jihoon sadly stabs at his potatos with his fork as he ponders. his actions leave angry holes in the potato. and he feels bad, feels bad for ruining something that was once beautiful, like he and minghao's friendship. jihoon is like a fork, the kind that ruins everything, and friendships are like potatos- 

jihoon shakes his head, trying to clear all the nonsense that has just appeared. comparing things to potatos and forks? is something wrong with him? he almost laughs at the silliness of it all.

lunch is an uncomfortable and bleak meal, and many of the boys get up and start to do their own things once again when it finishes. 

minghao abruptly stands up, and heads to the door, taking his coat by the rack. "i-i'm gonna take a walk."

jihoon decides to take this opportunity to go fix things with minghao. After all, it was entirely his fault. "me too."

before he steps out, he looks at the scene he caused. sadness and awardness everywhere. regret is heavy on his back as he thinks. he singlehandedly ruined soonyoung's day before christmas party. he was determined to make it up to everyone; and step one of that would be to get his best friend back.

he breathes out, trying to calm himself, and follows minghao, pulling on his brown coat before walking out and taking a seat beside the said boy.

once the two boys are sitting together on the porch, the awkwardness is back. silence fills the air. the chilly feeling of graceful snowflakes landing on their coats is something that jihoon is grateful for right now. it helps take his mind of things. the two sit in silence, until they both speak.

"listen, jihoon-" minghao says softly at the same time as jihoon goes, "look, minghao-"

they laugh at each other, at themselves, at the silly fact that they were fighting on the day before christmas, and that this was all over a crush.

"i'm sorry minghao. i shouldn't have told them.." jihoon trails off uncertainly. "i shouldn't have told them, ever."

minghao smiles at him, a reassuring smile. "it's ok jihoon. it's my fault for being so annoying."

"but i still shouldn't have told them-"

"eh, it's ok. they would have found out anyway."

"you really forgive me?" jihoon says in shock. "after all that i did?"

minghao looks at him as if he isn't sure if jihoon is serious or not. "of course i do, i'd be stupid to break our friendship after this tiny issue."

he kinda wishes he could be like minghao. minghao has this kind and forgiving nature to him. jihoon likes that about him.

"besties again?" jihoon says sarcastically, but he knows deep down that he still means it. he cringes at what he just said, not looking into his friend's eyes.

but minghao takes it as seriously as he possibly can.

"besties!" minghao shouts excitedly, lifting up his hand and the two do some sort of complicated bro-fist that neither of them quite understand. jihoon ends up hitting minghao in the chin.

"so," jihoon says when they've quited down, sitting in the snow as they he leans his head comfortably on minghao's shoulder. "when are you finally gonna ask junhui out?"

minghao takes his arms of jihoon, shoving him into the snow. he gets some snowballs, also pelting them at jihoon. jihoon thinks one accidentally got into his mouth.

"oh, you're so dead now!" jihoon tackles minghao into the snow.

minghao giggles, a mischievious smile on his face, and shoves him back into the snow, hard. the two play in the snow like five year olds, snow on their coats and with huge smiles painted on their faces, they almost can't feel the cold. it's a perfect winter wonderland, and jihoon just thinks, 

he's just so, so lucky to have a friend like minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos if you enjoyed❤


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! second chapter everyone! sorry its a bit short

for jihoon, the rest of the afternoon was great. the mood went back to normal, cheery and happy again, after the two boys had came in, smiling. he somehow got roped into playing some super smash bros with booseoksoon, but what really made that day was that he beat all three of them with kirby. and he couldn't wait to humiliate all of them again. serves them right for making fun of kirby, which was an unforgivable crime. he also spent some time with the two youngest of their group, and he learned that, in fact, minecraft wasn't really so bad after all. he would definitely have to practice that in his spare time, which was not much, to be honest. he was swamped with the horrible thing that was christmas break homework. who in their right mind would even choose to give that dreaded thing?

and, to finish up the day, all thirteen of them went outside and made snow angels in the snowy backyard, like . jihoon was pretty sure he caught the neighbors staring at them once or twice. they even had a mini snowball fight after, to which he took multiple snowballs to the face. after that embarrassing incident, they went inside and drank some hot chocolate with marshmallows that mingyu made for them. everyone loved it, and he beamed with pride.

time with the boys flew by that day, and when jihoon looked at the clock, it was somehow already late in the night. from the view of the nearby window's, he could see the sky had turned a midnight black, with sparkly stars dotting it like little sparks flying in the sky. nearby, some fireworks went of, creating an explosion of various colors of the rainbow that decorated the sky. the moon shone, casting its calming light on the earth. 

"it's time to open gifts!" soonyoung said to them all excitedly, flouncing out of his room dressed in a ridiculous santa getup, large red coat, fluffy beard, and all that stuff. jihoon rolled his eyes. so that's why he'd gone to a costume shop in the middle of december. the rest of the boys cheered. jihoon eyed the huge stack of presents in the corner of the room.

and just like that, the present opening began. am overly exuberant soonyoung decided to open his gifts first, and shed tears on his very first gift, which was a shinee album from jihoon. a smile managed to escape from jihoon as he saw how happy soonyoung was with it. out of all the gifts, this was the easiest to pick. just get something related to tiger, shinee, or dancing, and you have a perfect gift for soonyoung.

"thank you, hoonie!" he beamed, throwing his arms around jihoon. he winced at the feeling of the fuzzy santa beard on his shoulder. it tickled. from his place on soonyoung's shoulder, he could see minghao raising an eyebrow at him. jihoon threw him a glare in return. minghao looked away quickly. his best friend had always been known for being intimidating, and one glare from him would scare of most of the students in their class. now, that very glare was directed at him. he held up a tiny peace sign for a sorry. jihoon laughed, and he breathed out in relief.

it actually turned out that five out of the twelve gifts soonyoung had received were the exact same album, but soonyoung just laughed it off, proclaiming, the more the merrier. jihoon knew it was good for his photocard collection as well.

after all that, jihoon had received some pretty amazing gifts as well. seungcheol and jeonghan put their money together to get him a new set of headphones, and soonyoung had also gotten him some new clothes, that for once, weren't tiger related in any way. kudos to him. minghao had gotten him a tiny pet fish with eyes as thing as a line that he insisted to be named to be named after jihoon, because it had some sort of resemblance to him.

other memorable gifts of the night included jeonghan's gift to joshua, who had turned so red while opening the gift and firmly refused to show anyone the supposedly "inappropriate" object. when therest asked jeonghan, he just shrugged and said it was for the boy's own good. even jihoon couldn't resist asking for a peak, but this time, joshua was as firm as an iron wall, which was rare. he took it as a sign and backed off. 

hansol, for his and seungkwan's one month anniversary, had given a sweet promise ring to the other. seungkwan leaped into the others arms, peppering his face with tiny kisses; hansol's face turned a shade of red jihoon didn't think was humanly possible.

minghao stared sadly at the couple. jihoon, noticing his friend's expression, walked over to sat beside him. he slowly patted his friend's back, squeezing his hand gently as he did so.

jeonghan sighed dreamily, imagining seungcheol kneeling before him. seungcheol looked at him, probably already knowing what he was thinking of. specially, because the two had already been together for four years. he'd buy jeonghan all the jewelry he wanted. he deserved all that and more.

jisoo gave seokmin a guitar from of the local shops. he explained the other had taken some of an interest in it and couldn't stop borrowing his own. it was the sweetest gift of the night; maybe even jihoon shed a tear.

but soon enough, it was time for the night of christmas eve to end. the boys filed out of the dorm'a door, wishing each other quick goodbye and promising to meet the next day as well.

"we're gonna get going now!" seungcheol waved at them. "i gotta take back most of you guys, so unless you want me to sleep at some ungodly hours, get in the car now."

"byeee guys!" seokmin pulled jihoon and soonyoung into a bear hug. jihoon winced at his arm, crushed between the other two boys, but he couldn't be mad. seokmin was just too nice, so nice that no one ever got mad at him. "i'll miss youuu!" he smiled, a megawatt smile revealing his perfectly white teeth in their direction.

jihoon laughed. "you're still gonna see us tomorrow, you know." seokmin pulled away, a pout on his face. "oh come on jihoonie, can't I miss my friends for one night?' even he didn't have anything to say to that. after a long, long time, he and soonyoung finally convinced seokmin to go home, and he walked to where joshua's car was parked in the drive way, ready to head home

"bye seokkie!!" soonyoung yelled, sending a of flying kisses toward his best friend.

"byebye soonie!!" seokmin climbed into the car, and waved one last time through the window. the car started, and it went off quickly.

minghao was the last to leave, telling junhui he could go ahead and get back to their dorm, because he had some imporatant business to do. junhui raised a suspcious eyebrow at him, but complied anyway.

jihoon smiled mischieviously at his friend. time to get ready for tomorrow.

~~~~

soonyoung closed the door to their dorm. jihoon could see his eyes droop, showing his sleepiness. goodbyes had taken far too long, especially with their especially clingy friends. "hey, hoonie, think i'm gonna head in now. goodnight!"

jihoon nodded, giving him a goodnight in return. it was pretty late. heading to his room to get a good sleep sounded amazing right now.

yawning, jihoon recalled today's events, and concluded that today was eventful, to say the very least.

~~~~

jihoon wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes. he'd known it was a habit of his ever since he was young. well, at least he didn't sleepwalk.

tonight was one of those nights. jihoon let a yawn overtake him, blindly grabbing for his phone in the dark. he checked the time, turning on his phone. 3am. well, not too bad, he thought to himself. 

for him, a glass of milk sounded pretty good right now. he trudged downstairs in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes lazily as he did so. lately, he felt like all he did was sleep and wake up, like a cycle repeating itself. eh.

when he got downstairs(why was his room upsatirs in the first place?) he started humming without even noticing it. he was so absorbed in it, that he didn't hear footsteps behind him, or rather, see a certain person creeping up behind him.

that was until a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
he jumped, letting out an embarrassing scream, turning around to see soonyoung behind him, still in his obnoxious tiger pajamas.

"god, soonyoung! you gave me a fucking heart attack!" jihoon screamed at him. he didn't know why soonyoung was up so late, but he was honestly too sleepy to care.

soonyoung smiled at him, a toothy smile which jihoon annoyingly found on his mind most of the time. "so, why are you up so late?"

"just woke up." jihoon grunted, still fazed by the said jumpscare that was soonyoung. "gonna get a glass of milk."

"hey, that sounds good! get me one too." soonyoung said cheerily. jihoon wondered how one could talk that way at 3am. he was silently asking soonyoung to give him some desperately needed tips. 

jihoon grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator, setting it unto the counter. he then tiptoed to reach the unnessccessarily high cupboards, and got two glasses, pouring some milk into them.

nothing like a glass of milk at 3am.

and so the two talked and talked, soonyoung about the new dance class he signed up for, jihoon about his latest project in music and the partner he didn't like; time seemed to stop only for the two boys as they chatted, lost in the world of stories.

"and then, and then he just tumbled right over!" soonyoung laughed, rolling over in laughter.

jihoon laughed with him, but suddenly, a yawn overtook him. it was late, probably already near 4am. "it's getting kinda late," he shrugged, "i think i'm gonna head upstairs and go to bed now."

soonyoung nodded at him. he walked over to the door of his room, jihoon following after him. "goodnight soonyoung." 

but soonyoung didn't respond. his cheeks were painted red as he stared above them, feebly pointing to the object above the two.

jihoon looked up, and when he saw it. that very object. the freakin mistletoe. he glared in anger at someone who wasn't even here.

minghao did this, right before he left their dorm that day, going around the different rooms and hanging the annoying object. coicidentally, jihoon had actually been the one going around with his best friend, thinking that he could trick some people with that. the two wished that when the others showed for the christmas party, they would be able to play some matchmaker for fun. he was an idiot for not remembering where they were placed. he had just fallen in his own trap.

"j-jihoon?" soonyoung whispered, voice soft, his hands, placed at his sides, trembling as he stared the object above them.

"oh, sorry." jihoon muttered. "i must have zoned out." an obvious lie, he'd just like to look at anything but soonyoung right now. the floor seemed awfully intresting today, even though it looked the same everyday.

"so...um, what now?" the obvious question still hung in the air. well, the answer was obvious, it was just that they didn't want to accept it. they were under the mistletoe, it was only natural that they should follow the esteemed tradition.

jihoon didn't even wanna think about it. he looked around, anywhere but at soonyoung.

"well, we don't actually have to do this if you don't want to, you know. traditions arent really relevant, you know haha. i mean, wouldn't it be absolutely stupid if we actually did it, crazy right? as if we would actually-"

fuck it.

soonyoung's words were muffled as he let out a surpised gasp, as jihoon's soft lips were suddenly on his. jihoon was- kissing him? eyes wide open, arms hanging limply at his side, soonyoung was very, very confused.

jihoon was in shock of his actions, of what he was doing right now, and especially how it had already been a couple of seconds and how he still hadn't stopped.

it was over before soonyoung could comprehend it. jihoon pulled his lips off of him and ran away from him, to a place he himself didn't even know.

soonyoung stood there, confused. he couldnt even accept that it had even happened. had it been a dream?

he shook his head, and looked at the abandoned glasses of milk on the table. the clock ticked in his silence, breaking his trance.

forget sleep. it wasn't like he was gonna be able to get some tonight anyway.


	3. 03

"h-hoonie?" soonyoung's voice is soft, almost a whimper as he knocks quietly on his dormmate's door. "you there?"

his heart beats in his chest, mind quickly recalling all of today's events. it had all happened so fast. soonyoung wondered if it had even actually happened.

even though jihoon had been the one to actually kiss him first, soonyoung was very, very worried.

it was something that he could never imagine happening, especially with jihoon..

his first kiss. he presses two of his fingers to his lips, still fresh with the feeling of someone else's lips on them. stolen by lee jihoon.

he calls his name a bit more, knocking on the door curiously. was he ignoring him? or sleeping perhaps? soonyoung couldn't imagine sleeping after that scandalous event.

it was so scandalous, that soonyoung sweared on his life that he would never ever let their friends find out, and he was pretty sure jihoon felt the same.

after searching through all the places he could be( he made sure to check the cupboards and cabinets too, you never know where a jihoon could be hiding), soonyoung only had one more idea in mind.

the ladder in the storage room was extremely dusty. after wiping his hands on his pajamas for the millionth time and still seeing the dust on them, he finally gave up and climbed up the ladder.

arriving on the roof, he looked for jihoon. and there he was, sitting calmly and staring at the stars.

perseus. he thought, looking at the part of the night sky jihoon was looking at that too. he could tell that much from jihoon's daily rambles about the constellations in the night sky.

"yeah.." jihoon responded, and he put a hand over his mouth. he didn't know he said that out loud.

it was quiet after that, a type that wasn't exactly awkward, but just calming. the stars sparkled and shone above them, clearing their minds and giving them the peace that was much needed. a shooting star passed by, and soonyoung shut his eyes and made a wish.

"beautiful, aren't they?" jihoon's calm voice broke the silence. 

"yeah."

"hey, you can sit over here you know.." jihoon  
gestured, patting the part of the roof beside  
him.

soonyoung nodded gratefully. the pain in his legs was something he had chosen not to speak about for way too long. he was worried he would fall off the roof at this point.

as soonyoung sat down, jihoon pointed at the group of stars. it was a sparkling constellation that resembled a ram.

"see that?" his voice explained gently, although you could hear the way his voice gradually got more and more excited. "that's aries!"

and so soonyoung sat there, listening to jihoon just go on and on about the different celestial objects in the sky. his heart was calm as he listened to jihoon. he loved his voice; he could listen to it for days.

if you were to look at them, you woukd see two boys, sitting on the rooftop. one boy, eyes sparkling as he excitedly points at the night sky, mouth speaking faster than the speed of light. 

the other, a smile painted on his face as he gazes upon the first boy in pure adoration, looking at him actually more than the sky.

but as time passes by, jihoon gets sleepy. the yawns are getting frequent and his eyes droop slowly.

"and, this one," jihoon says sleepily, stopping for a yawn mid-sentence, until suddenly he falls into a sleeping heap, his head falling unto soonyoung's lap.

he sits there first, swinging his legs on the rooftop and admiring the twinkling stars. until his phone rings and he jolts up, nearly knocking jihoon off his lap.

"soonyoung!" an anxious voice speaks. he recognizes it as jun.

"shhh, jihoon's asleep! its like 3am, what do you want jun?" he ran his fingers through jihoon's soft black hair, not even realizing it himself. it was a habit of his.

"well, you see, you know the new cat that minghao brought to our apartment?"

"yeah?" wait. you lost it didn't you?"

"how'd you know?! so, like any other normal person, i was on my way downstairs for a midnight snack, and then while i was grabbing a glass of milk, the cat tried to leap up and get it. and so, i tried to escape from it by going outside, but i realized that i left the door open and when i looked back the cat was gone!" jun speaks animatedly. you could almost see his hand gestures. soonyoung refused to believe jun was like any other "normal" person.

"dude you are absolutely screwed, minghao is going to murder you once he finds out."

"you aren't helping! stop telling me something i already know," jun complains.

"well, it was your choice to call me anyway."

"shush."

he can't help but laugh at his friend's horrible luck. a phone call at 3am about a lost cat! soonyoung figured he was the worst and least helpful person that jun could have called. "you should have just given the cat the milk!"

"i knowww!"

a mischievous smile appears on soonyoung's face. perhaps it was a night to try and play matchmaker.

"well," soonyoung first decides to give him the benefit of the doubt. "maybe minghao won't murder you, because, after all he really, really li- oh! i forgot i wasn't supposed to tell you that, never mind! oopsie."

"he what?"

"what?"

"you just said something about minghao!" jun persists in asking.

"what?"

"tell me!" 

"why are you so interested to know anyways?" soonyoung asks teasingly.

"...."

"i'll leave that for you to figure out for yourself. good day, and sweet dreams, junnie!" soonyoung hangs up, feeling pleased with himself.

jihoon abruptly mumbles in his sleep, interrupting soonyoung's mental victory ceremony as he turns in his sleep.

soonyoung laughs at him softly, inwardly cooing at the sleeping boy. well, that was until he realized that he was being a little, actually a lot, creepy.

he gently brushed the bangs out of the other boy's face, nearly melting when he saw it. his skin looked soft like poured cream, his eyes seemed like they were sparkling (they were closed, but don't ask.) 

soonyoung mentally slapped himself, enough was enough. 

getting jihoon up the stairs was the problem. at this time, soonyoung had barely enough energy to get himself up the stairs, much less jihoon too.

after what felt like an hour of dragging jihoon's arm, he finally got to the door. picking jihoon up in his arms, he kicked open the door, and set the sleeping boy softly on the bed.

"goodnight hoonie," he whispers for no one to hear, leaving a small kiss on his forehead.

after walking out the door quietly, the reality washed over him, more like slapped him in the face, and he realized what he just done. 

even after he thought about it, he couldn't explain why he'd done it. to him, it just felt right. being with jihoon just felt right. he cringed. 

you know, maybe it was an accident you know? nothing happened, nothing happened, he repeatedly told himself. it was an accident. he said it until he finally believed it. it was a panicked gay move, as seungkwan would call it.

after walking down the stairs, now wide awake with shock as he kept thinking about the incident, as he went inside his room and lay down.

but as soon as his eyes started to close and his racing heart started to calm, his phone started to ring. again. the second time at this late of an hour.

letting out an exasperated groan, he picks up the phone on the table near his bed and answers the call. 

"jun, i swear to god if this is you again-"

"I FOUND THE CAT, SOONYOUNG! IT WENT BACK INSIDE AND WAS CUDDLING WITH MINGHAO!"

"good for you, now if you can please leave me alone and let me sleep-"

"aww, don't they look adorable together?" jun coos adoringly, and his phone lights up with another notification. he opens it and sees that it's jun has sent him a picture of indeed, a sleeping minghao, in his pajamas, and a cat beside him.

"you're being kinda creepy-" soonyoung says uncomfortably, like he hadn't just watched jihoon sleep a while ago.

"fine, just a few more pictures." the other boy says and squeals as quietly as he can as he snaps more pictures.

"jun, i swear if you don't hang up i will personally send these to minghao-"

"ok, ok, bye!!" jun hurriedly says, hanging up.

soonyoung puts his phone back on the table, making sure to mute it, and goes back to sleep.

jun? normal? what a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thanks for reading! if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos, those really motivate me to write more.


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took so long! thank you for all the support on my story!

04

jihoon groans as he pulls himself out of bed. he throws the blankets back unto the bed in a messy heap, and looks out the small, snowcoated window of his room.

he sees many things, the snow falling on the trees, the bright lights on the streets, the excessive amount of christmas trees, and the house of that one neighbor that always had too many tacky christmas decorations. a small inflatable santa waving around crazily back and forth.

he shuddered; nothing could ever give him the amount of nightmares that that thing across the street did.

well, that was a great way to start his morning. jihoon stomped down the stairs in his tiger slippers that his dormmate, kwon soonyoung had coerced him to wear. just the thought of soonyoung made his cheeks turn red already. annoying.

when he got to the kitchen, the lights are turned on, along with the extra christmas decorations. soonyoung was already there, wearing his tacky apron that read mr good lookin' is cookin'. he couldn't disagree more.

as he moved around the kitchen grabbing ingredients, he could hear him humming "lucifer" by shinee, a song jihoon only knew because of soonyoung's habit of putting it on loop and telling him the title every five minutes. 

upon hearing the sound of the stairs, soonyoung whipped around, nearly dropping a carton of eggs in the process. "mornin, hoonie! woah, you're actually awake, I can't believe it. would you believe it, it's 9:00 am right now?!" he rambled excessively, staring at the floor instead of the other boy.

jihoon ignored the rest of his words. "I told you not to call thattt."

"aww, come on. you got lots of nicknames for me." soonyoung complained, balancing a stack of ingredients on his shoulder. must be a talent of his.

jihoon stared at the stack, particularly focusing on a carton of milk teetering of the edge. "like what?"

"um...well not particularly nice ones, but they're still counted!" 

jihoon chuckled to himself, pulling up a chair and sitting down, eyeing soonyoung bustling around the kitchen.

"anyways, since it's christmas, i'm trying to make some christmas cookies!" soonyoung excitedly told him, mixing the cookie batter as he spoke.

"well," jihoon said, considering the fact that from soonyoung's baking skills, it take at least two hours to finish the said cookies. jihoon would predict about 2 or 3 attempts. he would definitely have to take a trip to the grocery soon. "i'm gonna go back to sleep first..."

"no! hoonie, it's christmas morning! you cant just go back to sleep!" soonyoung said suddenly latching unto his arm. jihoon's eyes widened at the sudden contact, and the other quickly backed away, dusting his hands on his apron.

"i'm sor-"

"no, no," jihoon said, hastily interrupting him. "it's fine.

soonyoung cleared his throat awkwardly. "yeah, you can, um, go i guess-"

"ok," jihoon said plainly, inwardly cringing at how he'd said it. "bye?" he walked up the stairs, wincing at the obvious awkwardness.

soonyoung gives him a half-hearted wave back, and so jihoon dejectedly continues the journey to his room.

~~~~~

when jihoon woke up for the second time that morning, he noticed, much to his joy, that he was alone, with no one to annoy him so early in the morning. maybe this was a sign of a good day, just maybe.

he lets out a sigh of relief, pushing some hair out of his face, and opens the door, ready to walk down to the kitchen until he sees minghao walking up the stairs. he had his phone in his hand, completely focused on it as he went. 

and then jihoon saw it. the second of those nightmares. why in the world was there a cursed mistletoe on the front of his door? did minghao put it there? that idiot, setting himself up for a disaster.

and then, jihoon finally realized the disaster that was about to unfold right before his eyes.

jihoon better hurry up and him, because he would bet his life xu minghao wanted to kiss him as much as he did a raccoon. which was not a lot.

"MINGHAO!" he tries to quietly scream at the other boy, just in case some of the boys heard the noise and came up to see this disaster. 

"STOP WALKING!" he waves his arms around frantically, trying to form an x with his hands. his friend's eyes are still on his phone, not paying any attention to him. jihoon sighs knowing he looked desperate right now. and indeed he was.

minghao continued walking and nearly screamed once he got to jihoon's door. 

"well." he said nervously. "let's just pretend that thing up there doesn't exist, ok, jihoon?" minghao slings an arm around his shoulder casually, as if nothing happened, and guides him towards the stairs.

"of course." jihoon nodded quickly. he could always trust his best friend in situations like this. "now let's get down these damn stairs before someone-

"JIHOONIE HYUNG, WAKE UP! SOONIE HYUNG SENT ME TO WAKE YOU UP!" chan shouts, skipping through the hallways of the dorm. oh great.

the youngest boy skids to a suprised halt, almost tumbling to the floor, when he reaches the area in front of jihoon's doorway. he sees the two boys under the said mistletoe, and his jaw drops.

"oh my gosh.." he says quietly. "wait till i go tell the other hyungs about this! i'll be right back, stay right there!" jihoon has half a mind to strangle him before he gets down, but he can't because chan is chan and jeonghan will singlehandedly murder him if he does so much as to lay a finger on the younger boy. jihoon resists the urge for now.

"wanna make a run for it?" minghao says under his breath and jihoon grabs his wrist and pulls him into his room, locking the door hastily.

"shall we jump out the window?" minghao suggests excitedly. his hands are on the sides of the window, getting ready to leap to what jihoon figured was certain death.

jihoon looks at him like he's gone crazy. "what? minghao, no! you do realize that only happens in movies, right?"

"oh." minghao sighs disappointedly. "there goes my dream of being an escape artist."

jihoon starts pushing some furniture in front of the door, and is prompty surprised when he sees minghao using his noodle thin arms to push a whole couch. he always knew that kid was surprisingly strong.

"so," he trails off, lazing in the one remaining chair, half of the furniture pushed up against the door. "what do you wanna do while we wait for them to lose interest?" 

minghao is seated on the floor, eyes attentively on jihoon. he shrugs. "no clue."

"how about.." jihoon's eyes sparkle as he gets an idea. it's one that he's always wanted to test out, well ever, since yesterday, that is. "minecraft?"

his best friend looks at him, half judging and half shocked. "minecraft? what're you? 8?" he stifles a laugh that nearly escapes from his mouth.

jihoon fake pouts at him, folding his arms on his chest. "come on minghao, just do it! not like you have anything else to do anyway other than sulk all day."

"ok, ok, i'll play with you. but for the record, i don't just sulk, ok?"

"stop lying and help me dig out the computers."

minghao huffs. he knows he won't win this argument no matter how hard he tries. "fine."

~~~~~~

a few hours have passed since then. after taking on the tedious task of excavating the computers from the messy pile of furniture sitting in front of the door, the two started to play.

jihoon hummed happily, as his in-game character entered the dirt shack they called home. minghao's character, which was in a frog skin, was currently mining in the caves. this was fun.

until a knock came on the door, a barrage of knocks actually. 

"JIHOONIE!" just one word and he could already tell who it was. of course it was soonyoung, of all people. his mind started wandering to certain places. "OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S LUNCH TIME!" 

minghao looked at him in confusion. had the rest of the boys already forgotten about this morning's incident so fast? he was sure chan had told everyone by now.

he shrugged at minghao. "let's go, i guess." he was still suspicious though, this could be a trick just to get them out. "let's just be careful."

minghao laughs at him as he hauls the giant couch out of the way. "what're you being so serious about anyway? you're acting like there's a serial killer in this house." jihoon shivers at the idea. curse himself for staying up the other day to read a horror story he found online. he doesn't regret it though.

"you think i wanna kiss you?" he deadpans.

"rude much."

the two boys finally get out of jihoon's room, soonyoung is gone. maybe they took too long? the hallway is also scarily quiet. you would think a dorm full of 13 boys would be much louder than this. 

they climb down the stairs, certain parts of it creaking at their steps. minghao holds unto jihoon's arm timidly. was it jihoon, or was that painting over there moving? he shook it of for now, but he'd definitely have to ask next time.

after a walk that felt like ages, they finally got to the kitchen. the lights were turned out, and the chairs and tables that were once used seemed abandoned.

"g-guys?" jihoon whispers, trying to ignore the shaky crack in his voice. minghao was beside him, grabbing a chair just in case, too scared to laugh at him.

"well, um, they must be out. i'll grab a snack first." minghao says, trying to mask his fear. he sets down his chair beside him.

he opens the cabinet with all their snacks. jihoon was glad that minghao already memorized where everything was, he was too scared to come out of his little corner of safety. maybe he'd just try to blend in with the wall, you know.

"if i get murdered, im suing you in my next life." minghao says warningly, shutting his eyes and abruptly bursting open the cabinets.

"SURPRISE!" soonyoung leaps out of the cabinet, landing on minghao and knocking him down to the ground. the rest of the boys pop out of their hiding place. jihoon shrieks as jeonghan crawls out from under the couch beside him.

"how did you fit in there?" minghao asks in disbelief.

"i dont really know either if im being honest." soonyoung giggles to himself, his cheeks puffing up like a cute rice ball.

"you really didn't think I'd forget about this, didn't I?" chan laughs at them, nearly falling over, his hands clutching at his stomach.

"KISS, KISS, KISS!" he starts chanting, and the rest of the boys join in, surrounding jihoon and minghao in a circle. 

this all feels like a horrible nightmare to jihoon. he slaps himself in the arm. wake up! and he prays to the gods that minghao can use his fighting skills to knock them all out. 

"no, i won't do it!" jihoon protests, but is quickly silenced as hansol shoves minghao forward, a finishing blow as his lips land on jihoon's.

minghao's quick to break it, wiping his lips on his sleeve. 

the other boys break into laughter.

jihoon backs into his trusty safety corner, wailing to himself in dispair. minghao joins him soon enough, and the two sulk together. 

"i can't believe it!" jihoon sobs into minghao's sleeve. "i can't believe i kissed you of all people, ew! it's disgusting!"

"can we please, please just forget this ever happened? just please!" minghao says dramatically, hitting jihoon's shoulder multiple times.

"yes, of course!" jihoon says. his first kiss, by his annoying dormmate; his second kiss, of course, taken by his stupid best friend. he couldn't believe his unfortunate luck.

their moping is interrupted when seungcheol dashes into the room, panic and worry written on his face. he's panting, and he finally catches his breath to tell them the news.

"guys, i can't find jun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave a kudos if you did💖 thanks for reading everyone

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this trashy chapter! also, find me on twitter @soft_for_shua!❤ praying that my irls don't find this


End file.
